Girl in Your Dreams
by NaiLavonyx
Summary: You're eyes were shining.You're smile was so kind.When I saw you I wanted you to be mine/I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams.But I can show you what love means/You said we are meant to be.I was happy, everything was so nice/M2M Girl in Your Dreams


-Girl in Your Dreams-

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuSaku slight SasuIno

Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje, No EYD, Alur cepat.

**-oOo~oOo-**

"Sakuraaaa !" Panggil Ino dari lantai bawah. Sakura memunculkan setengah wajahnya dari dalam jendela lalu tersenyum manis. Ya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis bermahkota merah muda dengan style bubble gum yang menggemaskan siapa saja yang melihat.

"Ya, sebentar Pig !" Teriaknya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya lalu mengambil tas kecil merah mudanya dan turun menapaki tangga dengan anggun. Siapa yang sangka kalau gadis ini tomboy ? tak akan ada yang tahu fakta itu kalau memang bukan teman atau bahkan sahabat gadis ini.

"Hhh, emang kalian janjian jam berapa sih ?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengikat tali sepatunya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan perumahan elit Sakura. Yap, sudah cantik, pintar, kaya pula. Siapapun yang melihat Sakura pasti akan iri terhadapnnya.

Ino menjitak pelan kepala Sakura. "Jam 3 jidaaaat ! kamu mandi lama banget !" Ino menampilkan wajah beringasnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman jahil Sakura. Gondok sangat si Ino.

Sakura meringis sakit. "Maaf," Lirihnya dengn nada pelan yang menjijikkan "Aku kan harus tampil cantik. Aku gak mau jadi tomboy lagi ! aku mau berubah ! huahahaha !" Serunya lalu loncat memeluk Ino. Ino yang memang tidak tahu apa yang akan Sakura lakukan, malah menabrak tembok.

"BAKA FOREHEAD !" Teriaknya.

**-oOo~oOo-**

_I was walking down the street one day_

_Then I saw you I didn't know what to say_

_You're eyes were shining_

_You're smile was so kind_

_When I saw you I wanted you to be mine_

**-oOo~oOo-**

"Pig, kau dan Sai janjian di taman ini beneran kan ? dan kamu serius kan bawa cowok cakep juga ke sini. Siapa namanya ? umm, Sasu . . ~~ "

"SAI ! SASUKE !" Teriak Ino. Sakura hanya bisa mingkem seribu bahasa. Selalu saja. Selalu saja Ino memotong pembicarannya saat Sakura berbicara. Grrrrr..

Ino berlari kea rah 2 laki-laki berjaket hitam tersebut lalu memeluk mereka satu per satu. Sakura mengikuti Ino dari belakang. Sakura dapat mengenali Sai dari warna kulit dan rambut klimisnya. Sedangkan satu lagi, Sakura tak dapat mengenalinya karena tertutupi badan Ino yang lagi memeluknya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Ino melepaskan pelukan tersebut lalu menoleh kea rah Sakura. "Oi Jidat. Kenalin dia Sasuke ! cowok yang aku ceritain waktu itu !"

Saat mata saling berpandang. Saat emerald bertemu onyx. Saat Sakura sadar betapa sempurnanya chicken butt tersebut. Sakura mengulurkan tanganya dan _'Oooh shit, tanganya halus dan hangat' _"S-sakura. H-haruno Sakura" dengan tersenyum simpul Sakura memperkenalkan namanya. _'Aku ketularan Hyuuga saat ini'._

Si chicken butt menerima uluran tangan Sakura. "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucapnya singkat tanpa ada ekpresi apapun di wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa itu. Dan yeeaaahh, mereka lupa waktu, lupa keadaan, lupa suasana, dan bahkan lupa kalau ada orang selain mereka berdua di situ. Kedua tangan mereka masih bersentuhan. Lama.

"Ehem" Ino berdeham cukup kencang. Sakura mulai salah tingkah, ia melepaskan uluran tanganya dengan Sasuke dan memeluk tanganya sendiri di depan dada. "Tidak usah saling pandang begitu deh, menjijikkan !" Ucap Ino yang langsung dapat deathglare gratis dari Sakura. "Makan dulu deh yuk. Pasti kalian laper." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk kea rah Sasuke dan Sai. Keduanya mengangguk.

'_Matanya, senyumnya, wajahnya. Mungkin apa aku bisa jadi miliknya ? semua itu gak mustahil. Aku bisa !' _ Sakura mencoba menghibur dirinya. Ia mengangguk dan "JIDAAAT ! sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri di situ ? ayo kemari !"

"PIG ! Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Jidat ? Shannaroooo !" Sakura memukul jidat Ino dengan beringas. Ino meringis lalu menarik Sakura dan berbisik "Sasuke . . ." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "cakep yaa ?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura membeku. "M-maksut kamu ?" Eaaa, dan Sakura bertransformasi menjadi Hinata.

Ino mendengus kesal dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Sakura. "Kau pura-pura bodoh Sakura. Siapapun yang melihatmu pasti tau kalau kamu menyukainya. Udahlah, ayo kita makan !" Ino menarik tangan Sakura menuju rumah makan di depan jalan.

**-oOo~oOo-**

"Jadi, kalian sahabatan ?" Tanya Sai dan tersenyum. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk bersamaan.

Sakura mencuri-curi kesempatan melihat sang Pangeran Uchiha yang sedang makan. Bahkan saat sedang makan pun sang Uchiha ini masih saja menampilkan wajah sombongnya. Errr, tau lebih tepat dingin ?

"Hey Sakura, kau bisa kan mengajak Sasuke berkeliling taman ? aku dan Sai harus pergi." Ucap Ino. Sakura tersedak gajah. Ia melotot bahkan sampai matanya nyaris keluar.

"Hah ? kamu gila ? kita kan baru kenal !" Ucap Sakura setengah bahagia setengah heran. Bisa-bisanya si Ino menitipkan Sasuke padanya.

"Sudah gak papa. Lagian Sasuke gak bakal apa-apain kamu kok !" Ino menekankan kata 'gak bakal apa-apain kamu' ke Sakura yang langsung blushing tingkat akut.

**-oOo~oOo-**

_One day you came and talked to me_

_And you said we are meant to be_

_I was happy, everything was so nice_

_But then I found out that everything was a lie_

**-oOo~oOo-**

Di sinilah Sakura dan Sasuke. Taman Konoha. Atau bisa dibilang, sarangnya para muda-mudi Konoha menjalin kasih. Masih diam, Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang menuntunya menuju bangku di salah satu taman.

Sasuke duduk tepat di samping Sakura. Sakura menoleh sedikit kea rah Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar kalau dilihat terus oleh Sakura, langsung menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kamu suka aku ya ? dari tadi ngeliatin terus!"

Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Hah ? enggak kok. Terlalu pede." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke menggeser duduknya agar mendekat ke Sakura. "Tch, munafik !" Ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Sakura menuju permainan 'Kicir angin'. Sakura melongo. "Temani aku" Ucap Sasuke tetap dengan nada yang super datar.

Mereka membeli 2 tiket dan membeli 2 ice cream dan langsung menaiki permainan itu. Pertama Sakura masih merasa gugup. Namun, lama kelamaan detak jantungnya kembali normal. "Sasuke-san, Ino itu siapa kamu ?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju keluar jendela menikmati suguhan keindahan Konoha saat malam. "Dia, dia hanya sahabatku" Ucapnya. Lalu Onyx itu menatap Emerald terang milik Sakura. Sakura yang di tatap merasa rishi, atau malu ?

"Oooh, Cuma sekedar sahabat ? tapi kalau aku melihat tatapan kamu kepadanya, seperti ada tatapan yang lain." Ucap Sakura blak-blakan. Sasuke menatapnya. Sakura yang di tatap merasa terancam. "Ma-maaf. Bukan maksudku mau ikut campur. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu." Ucapnya merasa bersalah.

"Hn. Tak apa. Dulu aku sempat jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap Sasuke jujur. Sakura hanya mendelik tak percaya. Ternyata dirinya emang masih kalah jauh dengan Ino. Ya, ia sadar itu dari dulu. Dia emang kalah segalanya dari Ino. Sekalinya ia cantik, Ino masih lebih cantik. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. _'gagal sudah aku jadi pacarnya Sasuke'_. "Tapi itu dulu." lanjut Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Onyx Sasuke.

Mereka bertukar tatapan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kalau . . ." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menyentuh dagu Sakura agar menatap Onyx nya. "Kalau, kau mau membantu ku melupakan Ino, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu" Ucapnya datar.

Sakura merona. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke. Maksutnya apaan ? mencoba melupakan Ino ? berarti selama ini, Sasuke masih mencintai Ino ? Sakura melepaskan pegangan Sasuke pada dagunya. "Kamu, umm.. masih mencintainya ?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabat, tapi perasaan bisa berubah kapan saja". Sasuke memajukan badannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sampai kedua Onyx dan Emerald itu sejajar. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku."

Kicir angin yang di naiki Sasuke dan Sakura tepat berada di paling atas. Lampu-lampu di Konoha terlihat sangat indah menyinari bumi Jepang. Sasuke membingkai wajah Sakura. Ia memiringkan sedikit wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya terhadap bibir Sakura.

Sakura yang cukup kaget, hanya menatap mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Sasuke seperti menikmati ciuman ini. Sakura pun ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan menaruh kedua tanganya di atas bahu Sasuke.

Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam ciuman tersebut. Dinginya Konoha mereka abaikan demi kebahagiaan itu. sampai akhirnya kicir angin kembali berputar, mereka menyudahi kehangatan itu. Sasuke melepaskan bingkaiannya dari wajah Sakura. "Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku ?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk malu.

**-oOo~oOo-**

Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang sampai rumah. Sasuke melirik kea rah Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia menyentuh pipi Sakura dan membelainya lembut. "Aku harap kamu bisa membuatku melupakan Ino. Cukup sakit aku tau Ino bepacaran dengan Sai, sahabatku sendiri." Lalu Sasuke mengecup pelan pipi Sakura. "Walaupun sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakan Ino" Ucap Sasuke datar. Ia memandang Sakura sendu. "Sakura, bangun. Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu" Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menggeliat geli merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. "Ngg." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menoleh kea rah Sasuke. "Makasi Sasuke." Ucapnya lalu membuka pintu mobil. Namun, Sasuke menahanya.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan Sakura dan memeluknya. "Makasih" ucapnya singkat lalu melepaskan pelukan itu dan mencium kening Sakura singkat. sakura masih belum bisa mencerna maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

Namun, melihat Onyx kelam Sasuke Sakura akhirnya mengerti. "Sama-sama. Kuharap aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Sasuke" Lalu, Sakura keluar dari mobil dan memasuki rumahnya.

**-oOo~oOo-**

Keesokan harinya Ino memasuki kamar Sakura dengan penuh air mata. "Sakuraaaa.." Teriaknya. Sakura yang masih tertidur merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Ino. Ia melempar bantal kecilnya, dan Hell Yeah ! tepat mengenai wajah Ino. Namun Ino tak menghiraukan bantal keparat itu.

"Sakuraaaa, aku putus dengan Sai ! hiks hiks !" Yap, dan Sakura mendelik lalu loncat dari kasurnya. Kesadaranya pulih dan terkumpul sudah semua.

"Hey, kamu serius ?" Sakura memeluk Ino dan mengelus pelan punggung sahabatnya itu. Ino mengangguk, ia tetap menangis dalam pelukan Sakura. "Jangan menangis Ino. Kamu kuat !" Support Sakura. Namun ia sadar, In tak akan berhenti menangis hanya dengan 5 kata itu. "Coba ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

Ino menegakkan punggungnya. "jadi, ta-hiks-di malam. Sai kemari hanya untuk bi-hiks-lang kalau dia sudah di-hiks-jodohkan dengan Hyuuga. Huwaaaaaa!" Tangis Ino kembali pecah. Sakura kaget bukan main. Hyuuga, ya Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis yang selalu jadi nomor 1 di Kampusnya.

"Kamu serius Ino ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku se-hiks-rius Sakura. Tapi kenapa ? kena-hiks-napa musti dengan Hinata ?" Ino kembali menangis. "Selalu saja aku kalah dengan dia!" Ino meraung-raung. Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia speechless.

"Mungkin, Tuhan punya rencana lain Ino. Coba tenangkan pikiranmu. Tarik nafas, keluarkan !" Sakura menuntun Ino. Ino mengikuti perintah Sakura. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkanya perlahan. "Merasa baikan ?" Ino mengangguk.

"Apa aku harus cerita dengan Sasuke ?" _Degg. _Sakura mencelos. Ia merasa dirinya terancam. Bagaimanapun, ia dan Sasuke baru jadian semalam. Bahkan belum sehari. Ia takut kalau Ino menjomblo, Sasuke akan berpaling ke Ino yang merupakan Cintanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Jangaaaaann, biarkan Sasuke tak tau hal ini !" Ino menampilkan wajah terkejutnya seakan bertanya kenapa ?.

"Oh, yaudah kalau begitu." Jawab Ino.

**-oOo~oOo-**

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like_

_Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky_

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams_

_But I can show you what love means_

**-oOo~oOo-**

2 Bulan kemudian . . .

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun. Kau mau mengantarku ke Mall ?" Tanya Sakura lewat Telepon.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku harus pergi. Mungkin lain kali. " Ucap dari seberang.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "O-oh, oke. Aku paham. Makasih Sasuke. Jaa ne.." Sakura menutup telepon. Sudah sebulan Sasuke mencampakkan Sakura. Sejak Sasuke tau Ino putus dengan Sai, Sasuke seperti mendekat kepada Ino. Dan itu cukup menguras emosi Sakura. Oke, emang Sakura masih menyembunyikan fakta kalau mereka berpacaran, dan yang jelas ia tak mungkin bisa menyalahkan Ino. Tapi, seharusnya Sasuke sadar dong kalau status mereka masih berpacaran.

**-oOo~oOo-**

Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju Mall of Konoha. Betapa galaunya ia berbelanja sendiri di MK yang segede jamban ini. Sakura melakukan berbagai ritual di Mall ini. Seperti berbelanja perlengkapan Apartment, berbelanja pakaian, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ia menghentikan kakinya di kedai Fastfood dan memesan beberapa menu. Ia memakannya dengan galau akan sikap Sasuke. Coba deh, mana mungkin tenang kalau kamu sedang lapar, lalu makan, namun saat kau makan, fikiranmu bukan tertuju terhadap makananmu, namun terhadap orang yang kamu cintai yang menelantarkanmu 2 bulan ini.

Ooohh, betapa mirisnya nasip gadis cantik ini. _Huh, coba saja waktu itu katakana pada Ino kalau aku dan Sasuke berpacaan. Mungkin Ino akan menjauhi Sasuke._

Sakura melahap makananya dengan hati yang sedih, kalau saja kamu tau Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat, sangat. Melebihi apapun. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tidak ada orang yang dapat menuntunku selain kamu. Baru 5 hari kita berpacaran sikapmu sudah berubah.

Sakura menyudahi acara makanya. Ia menitipkan beberapa barang belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli dan menuju ke salah satu butik untuk memuaskan hasrat belanjanya.

Hyuuga Boutique. Hyuuga. Calon tunangan Sai. Orang yang telah membuat Ino sedih. Dan juga orang yang telah membuat Sasuke berpaling darinya. Ya. Semua bermula dari si Hyuuga. Kalau saja Sai tidak dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Mungkin Sakura masih bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya.

Ia memasuki kawasan Elite Boutique Hyuuga yang langsung disambut dengan Hinata sendiri. "Irasshaimase" Sapa Hinata "E-eh, Hai Sakura, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Tanyanya sopan. _Oh God, kalau begini mana mungkin aku tega berlaku jahat padanya._ Batin Sakura. Terlintas penyesalan di hatinya saat ia menyalahkan Hinata. Bahkan ia lupa kalau mereka berdua korban perjodohan orang tua.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari beberapa pakaian Hinata. Ya, mungkin kau bisa membantuku nanti." Ucap Sakura. Hinata mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki butik miliknya.

Sakura memilih beberapa pakaian dan mencobanya. Sejenak ia melupakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, sampai 2 pasangan memasuki butik Hinata dengan canda tawa dan senyum yang merekah.

**-oOo~oOo-**

_How could you do this to me_

_You said we are meant to be_

_You showed me how to cry_

_When you told me, everything was lie_

**-oOo~oOo-**

"Hinata, ini semua berapa ?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan semua belanjaanya dari kantung belanjaan yang disediakan di butik Hinata.

Hinata mengecek satu-satu belanjaan yang dibeli Sakura.

Sakura menunggu Hinata mengecek semua belanjaanya. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke Butik itu. Tata ruang nya sungguh menarik. Warna cat nya juga bagus. Ahhhh, Hinata memang perempuan yang modis disegala aspek.

Sakura menoleh kea rah pintu saat gantungan di pintu butik itu berbunyi "Krintiinngg krintiinngg" dan _JEDARRRRRRRR_.. Hati Sakura meledak sudah. Di sana Ino sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke pun tampak tak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu. lalu, Sakura bersembunyi di balik pakaian-pakaian.

"Umm, Haru . .. . !" Hinata menyedekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat Sakura menempelkan ibu jarinya pada mulut. Hinata mengangguk lalu menyembunyikan belanjaan Sakura.

"Irrasshaimase !" Ucap Hinata pada Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang memilih-milih pakaian. Sasuke menoleh, wajahnya tetap datar. Sedangkan Ino menampilkan tatapan sinis untuk Hinata. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Ya, ia sungguh tau kalau Sai pacar dari Ino. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi ? mereka korban perjodohan.

Ino masi dengan posisi manja seperti mencari pakaian. "Sasukee, menurut kamu, mana yang bagus ?" Ino bertanya dengan suara manja. Ia tak tahu kalau sahabatnya menitikkan air mata karena ucapannya.

"Semua bagus kalau kamu yang memakainya." Sasuke melepas lengan Ino yang bergeleyut di lenganya, lalu mencium bibir Ino singkat. Ino tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia bisa pamer pada Hinata, kalau ia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih daripada Sai.

Sakura sudah tidak kuat, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Plaaaakkkk" sukses. Sakura menampar Sasuke.

"Hei Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Ino marah.

Sakura tersenyum. "Hah ? apa yang kulakukan ?seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu ! apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacar sahabatmu !" Sakura menangis. Soal cinta, sahabat pun kalah. Apapun bisa terjadi hanya karena cinta.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf !" Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tanngan Sakura. Namun Sakura menepisnya.

"Minta maaf katamu ? Tch, setelah kau berbuat manis denganku, kau mencapakkan ku ? lalu kau hanya minta maaf !" Sakura mulai menangis lagi. "Kau brengsek Sasuke !" Sakura keluar butik.

"Ino, kau tunggu aku di sini. Aku mau bicara denganya sebentar !" Ucap Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu izin dari Ino, ia melangkah keluar butik. Dengan kaki yang lebar, ia bisa dengan cepat menyusul Sakura yang sudah ada di lantai 1. "SAKURAAAA !" Teriak Sasuke.

Sakura tetap tak memperdulikan Sasuke. _Syuuuuttttt._ Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu memutar tubuhnya dan memeluknya. "Aku minta maaf Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tetap diam. Tak menolak dipeluk Sasuke, tak juga membalasnya. Ia juga tak membalas ucapan Sasuke. "Sungguh, aku tak tau kalau semua akan seperti ini. Aku tak tau kalau Ino dan Sai putus." Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. "Kau fikir aku tega denganmu berbuat seperti ini ?"

"…"

"Saat itu Ino datang dan mengajakku ke Taman pertama kali aku menembaknya." Masih hening. "Dia bertanya, apa dia masih bisa mengisi hatiku yang kosong ? jujur aku dilemma antara harus memilihnya dan kamu." Sakura menangis lagi. Cairan bening itu jatuh ke baju Sasuke. "dan aku memilihnya." Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke sampai Sasuke harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"KAU COWOK BRENGSEK ! BUAT APA AKU PACARAN DENGANMU HEH ? KAU BUAT AKU PERCAYA DENGAN CINTA. TAPI KAU JUGA YANG MELUNTURKANNYA ! KAU BRENGSEK !" Teriak Sakura, semua orang yang di sekitar mereka menoleh otomatis.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura lagi, Sakura tetap berontak, lalu dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Ciuman terakhir untuk mereka berdua sebelum berpisah. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Karena aku masih mencintai Ino." Sasuke memeluk gadis itu lalu mencium keningnya sekilas dan pergi ke dalam MK lagi.

Sakura speechless. _Kau membuatku merasakan cinta, kau membuatku menangis, tapi kau juga yang membuatku tertawa._ "Apa aku harus memaafkanmu ?" Ucap Sakura. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. "Hh, ciuman selamat tinggal yaa ? Makasih Sasuke. Tapi maaf, karena aku yakin kalau aku tak bisa melupakanmu." Ia pergi meninggalkan MK dengan tatapan kosong..

**-oOo~oOo-**

**TAMAT**

Saya tau ini Fic gaje banget. Jangan protes please ! karena inilah yang ada di fikiran saya. Sebenernya ini fic balas dendam. Wakaka. Abis temen saya buat GaaHina, Gaara malah udah mati-,-

Song by : M2M – Girl in Your Dreams.

Yang sudah baca makasih yaaa. Review dong. Hehehe ^^V

.


End file.
